


Heathers (Modern AU)

by Captain_Flowers003



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jason "J. D." Dean Being an Asshole, POV Veronica Sawyer, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Flowers003/pseuds/Captain_Flowers003
Summary: Veronica Sawyer, a nerdy nobody, starts off her Senior year at Westerburg High with a bang as she joins the most popular group that has graced the schools' hallway. The Heathers. However, soon she learns that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. Especially after bumping into the new kid...Warning: Being 'Heathers' this fic will contain murder, language, smoking, fat-shaming,underage drinking, references to an Eating Disorder, homophobic language (though rare), hints at sex, attempted rape, attempted suicide, and domestic abuse. Proceed with caution if any of this upsets you.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 9
Collections: Heathers Fics, Modern AUs





	1. The Heathers

**Author's Note:**

> One of the character's looks *coughcough* Duke *coughcough* is more based off the movie than the musical, while some elements in this story will slightly themed from the musical and even it's demo soundtrack which was on YouTube i.e. lines and slushies.
> 
> Hope this clears things up.

**September 1st, 20XX**

**Dear Diary...**

**First day of senior year is finally here and I am NOT prepared for it. I've noticed that, over the years all of the classmates I've known for years have gotten fucking crueler to each other.**

**I really, Really wish that things were different. I wish that people were nicer and didn't attack each other, going for the throat like a bunch of rabid dogs...**

I walk down the halls, holding myself as I looked at my phone, earbuds in, trying to mind my own business. I glance up every now and again seeing the resident jocks shove a nerdy boy to the floor, stomping on his glasses. I quickly made my way up to him and start helping him pick up his books.  
"Here you go" I say with a smile handing him his things. "Hey, would you like to head over to-"  
"GO AWAY NERD!" The guy shouts, snatching up his things and booking it down the halls.  
I sighed heavily. Of course that happened. I've seen others snap at people out of nowhere as a defense mechanism, so I shouldn't be super surprised that happened but it still stun. I dust off my hoodie as I stood up, and then I made my way to my locker. Standing by my locker, in a band shirt, was Betty Finn. I smiled and greeted her with a nice big hug. Betty's a smart girl, she's a teacher's assistant, and head of the D&D club.  
"Hey Ronnie" She smirks. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"   
"Other than homework and chores?" I tell her. "I'm completely free!"  
"Yes!" Betty fist pumps the air at that. "I would LOVE if you would come by the club today"  
"I'll try, D&D's not really my thing-"  
"Oh yes, because sexy anime bad boys with so much edge it could cut glass is more your speed" Betty jokes poking my face.  
"Oh shut up" I replied, rolling my eyes, playfully punching her in the arm.

The bell rings, and Betty groans loudly.  
"See you at lunch?" She asks, sticking out her pinky finger.  
"See you at lunch" I take her pinky with my own before giving her one final hug and running to my English class.  
When I walked into my class I see Heather Duke sitting at her desk, her nose in Moby Dick. Duke was a member of the Heathers, a group of alpha bitches nobody messes with, leaving me so surprised that the leader, Heather Chandler, is only a Junior while Duke and Heather McNamara were Seniors. Duke was in charge of yearbook, and just by looking at her, I can tell that she's being getting some lip fillers and breast implants. Her make-up was stunning with her emerald eyeshadow and soft pink lips, though her cheeks looked puffier than usual.

Duke wore an off the shoulder green crop top showing off the straps of her black and lacy bra, she paired the shirt with a black flowy mini skirt and black heals. I walked over to her and sat next to her, as I was pulling out my pencil case, Duke gave me a glare with her dark eyes.  
"Who gave you permission to sit next to me?" She snaps.  
"I- I'm sorry....This seat was open, a-and I preferer to be in the front." 

Duke scoffed at me.  
"Well, I'll let you off for this, but if you decide to talk to me about stupid shit, I'll RUIN your life." She snarls at me as she runs a hand through her reddish hair, making me notice the few calluses on her fingers and knuckles.   
"Hey...Heather...Are you okay?" I asking pointing to the calluses.   
Her eyes flashed with anger. "Fuck off and mind your own damn business."  
"But...Heather, that looks serious...I just want to-"  
"SHUT UP!"

The second bell rang, and with that, Ms. Fleming entered the room, while dressed like the bad parts of the eighties threw up on her.

****

_CLANG! SPLAT!_

"HAHA! TEN POOOINNNTS" Shouts Kurt, the 'smartest' jock on the whole football team, which is like saying there's a tall dwarf in Snow White.  
"NO, it's only ten points if the chick is hot! Twenty if it's Martha Dumptruck" Ram Sweeny shouts back.

I groan as I hung my head in shame. It was a fresh start and the two resident assholes are already smacking lunch trays out of people's hands. Luckily for me, I brought a lunch bag with me, I just need to find where Betty was sitting. I wandered around until I eventually spotted Betty and I quickly made my way over to our table. Betty moved closer to me, pulling out her laptop and she pulled up a TV Show. Betty and I sat next to one another, sharing earbuds as we ate our lunch, minding our own business until someone slams their hands onto the table. We glanced up and it was, of course, Ram. He constantly tried to get our attention, but Betty and I made the smart decision to ignore him, but I'm guessing his some sort of attention hound, so he grabbed my tuna sandwich and smashed it onto the front of my hoodie.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I screamed in his face, slamming my hands onto the table.

"Calm down sugar tits" Ram said in a creepy tone of voice. "You'll only get uglier if you frown like that, but it seems you wasted my time"  
"I.....I-" I stuttered. "I WASTED _YOUR TIME_?!" I then screamed as Ram walked away from the table as he flipped us off.   
"Ronnie....are you going to be okay..?" Betty asks me softly as she grabs my arm.  
"Yeah...I have to go to the restroom to see how much of this stain I can get out." I reply as I pulled at my hoodie, wiping off the chunks. "I'll be back."

****

When I entered the restroom, two pairs of eyes were glaring at me. It was Heather McNamara and Heather Chandler, who were busy with their make-up. McNamara's the cheer captain, her dad sells engagement rings and her mom works in a pharmacy. Today she had on a lovely yellow floral sundress with a light blue jean jacket, white sneakers and a little gold bird necklace and matching earrings. I could tell that her make-up was very much on the natural side, well aside from the glitter.

Chandler on the other hand, well....she's from old money and she's a make-up star with over a million followers on Instagram and YouTube. She decided to pair a tight fitting red tank with some tight dark jeans and cherry red heals. She had killer winged eyeliner and red eyeshadow with firetruck red lips.

I carefully made my way over to the sink as two thirds of the Heathers were staring me down like I was noting more than a little bunny rabbit and they were a pack of hungry wolves. The bathroom was dead silent, which lead me to recoiling a bit when I heard someone vomit loudly.  
"God Heather!" Chandler shouts, applying some highlighter to her face. "You are aware that bulimia is soooo nineteen eighty seven, right?" Venom seemed to have dripped from Chandler's words when she finished her sentence. 

I began to wonder how they're even friends as I take off my hoodie, being glad that my black undershirt didn't get ruined. I searched for paper towels but then I remembered that last year some dumbass made a mess, we had only hand dryers. Cursing my luck, I walk into a stall, trying to ignore Duke's visiting, wanting to help but also not wanting to deal with her wrath. I began pulling at the toilet paper to gather some to use. The door opened and I heard slow clapping.  
"Well, if it isn't the usual subsects." Ms. Fleming? "Quick question, is this your lunch period?"

"Yes" I heard McNamara say.  
"Sure...whatever" I heard Duke groan.  
"Is she okay?" Ms. Fleming said.  
"Yes she is!" Chandler yells snobbishly. "Heather was fucking sick and we had to help her!"  
"There's no need for that kind of talk Miss Chandler!" Ms. Fleming shoots back. "Do you three have a hall pass, I know the staff loves you" I heard her cough loudly and utter 'the men'. "But, I won't stand for it"

Normally, I wouldn't care that much. But then it occurred to me. If I get them to like me, I could have some sort of immunity from bullying and harassment, and in turn so will Betty! I pull my own pass out of pocket along with a pencil and quickly added the Heathers to my pass as Chandler and Ms. Fleming argued.  
"Heather..." I said quickly rushing over to Chandler. "We do have a pass" I had it to Ms. Fleming as Chandler looked down at me with look. "Heather just got sooo sick, and we had to help her, but unluckily I bumped into someone so now I have to clean my hoodie.

Ms. Fleming sighed as she handed it back to me.  
"I guess I was wrong.." She muttered. "Hurry up please. The bell will ring soon"

With that, Ms. Fleming left and the Heather soon circled me.  
"Is this fake?" McNamara asks, looking over the note.  
"Well... yes, but originally it was mine signed by Mr-" I tried to explain.  
"This....this is his handwriting!" Chandler exclaims as she takes the pass from McNamara. "What's your name?"

"Veronica... Sawyer" I mutter. "I can help you!"  
"With what?" Duke sneered. "You did stick your nose into my business in English"  
"I can fake hall passes for you, doctor's notes, permission slips...just about anything, can I please just...sit with you guys at lunch please?" I tell them. "I just want to make it through the school year and, ya know, not be dead by the time that June hits?"

"Heather and Heather let's talk" Chandler says as she and the other two Heathers followed her away from me as they talked to each other, looking at me every now and again.

After a while the three Heathers approached me.  
"Fine, you can be with us. But first!" Chandler says as she grabs the sides of my face. "You need a make over. Hey... you have a good bone structure for being a lumpy pile of skank!"  
"Er...thanks?" I reply softly.  
"Heather, get my make up bag, and Heather, find this bitch something better to wear!" Chandler orders.  
"Woah, I'm just-"  
"No, you're really not.." McNamara says as she hands me a gray skirt and a blue crop top. "I don't have spare shoes on me, sorry"   
"Alright! Let's make her beautiful!" Chandler says as she shifts through her make-up bag the Duke brought her. 


	2. Beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter cinnamon roll and long coat boi

I looked at my self in the mirror. How did these three do it? And before the bell rang too?

My dark brown hair was out of my face with the help of two pretty hair pins, Chandler went light with my make-up and it looked almost professional, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt a bit like hell on wheels.  
"I....I cannot....Is this..." I mutter, looking over myself, before turning to the Heathers. "Thank you"   
"No prob. Now, if you want to be a Heather you have to follow us." Chandler says as she fixes the red scrunchie in her strawberry blonde hair.  
"And that means hang with us while we go shopping, going to the best parties! And-" McNamara   
"Making notes, and-" Duke piped in.  
"SHUT UP HEATHER!" Chandler yells, spit flying. "Continue Heather"

McNamara's wide light brown eyes looked towards the floor. "Oh, there's nothing" She says dismissively. "Other than, what's your next class?"  
"Honor Creative writing" I answer.   
"Like poems and stories?!" McNamara asks excitedly.  
"I think so? Last year it was just prompts." I answer.  
Duke shrugs, popping a strip of mint gum in her mouth and spraying her strong, hard to describe, perfume on herself and then a little on me, which caused me to gag. "Oh pipe down you big baby. Now let's go or else we'll need another forged note!"   
As if on cue, the school bell rang, so Duke and McNamara both grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hall before letting go.  
"Watch me" Chandler mouthed as she straighten her back up and walked down the halls with the confidence of a Greek Goddess.   
McNamara walked with a bit of a bounce in it, while Duke copied Chandler down to a tea. I tried to walk behind them, trying to act like I was hot shit, even though I was nervous with all the eyes directly on me and the Heathers.  
"Who's she?" One guy said.  
"Isn't that.....no it can't be." A cheerleader says in a confused tone.  
"Ronnie?" BETTY!

I turned on my heal and approached Betty, she looked me up and down with a huge grin.   
"You look awesome!" She said while hugging me.  
"I know" I say, until Chandler taps my shoulder.  
"Come on, we have to get you to class." Chandler grabs my arm and pulls me away.  
"Have fun!" Betty shouts, waving rapidly.

The Heathers lead me to the my class before leaving to head to their own classes.

When I entered class, everyone was staring at me as I took my seat. I tried to relax when I felt a pencil tap my shoulder, I turned around and met the face of a brightly dressed cubby girl who wore pretty glittery bows in her dark hair.  
"Hey" She whispers. "I just want to say that you look really pretty"  
"Thank you" I whisper back, holding out my hand. "Veronica Sawyer"  
"Martha Dunnstock" She smiled back. 

Martha... Oh poor Martha. 

She's a sweet girl, that's always the vibe from her when I saw her in the halls. She was always wearing some sort of animal themed shirt if not non-fictional animals it was a unicorn, and she would always try to help out others, even if they shouted at her. And the social media posts of hers that I've seen, her heart was just as big as she was, but sadly, this was high school. And people tend to over look that and target Martha for her weight, her clothing style, and her acne. 

The class bell rang and I turned back to the front of the class as the teacher introduced him self and had the rest of the class do the same thing, I heard 'oh's and 'ah's when I introduced myself, but when it was Martha, in the far back, as clear as day, I heard someone imitating a pig so loud it drowned Martha's introduction out. The teacher, thankfully having a brain, went to the back of the class and slammed down an office pass onto their desk and ordered them to leave the room with such authority that it reminded me of an Army Sergeant. The class dragged on as everyone wrote down a short story until the bell rang. As I was gathering my stuff I looked at Martha with a motherly look.  
"Hey, don't let those fuckers get to you. Okay?" I said warmly to Martha, getting her attention.  
"Oh, thank you. But it's fine, really." Martha cracks a small smile to me.

***

After school, the Heathers took me out and about on the town for some 'girl time'. McNamara bought me some new make-up and Chandler sent me a text on how to put it on correctly. I texted Betty over a dozen apologizes for missing D&D club. We hung at the mall for hours as Chandler bought me some new clothes claiming that without it I'll look like the group's nerdy pet.

On the way home, Chandler pulled her car to a gas station to fill up her slick red Porsche. I went into the gas station to buy myself a drink, as I was browsing the pop section, I ran into someone, because it was just my luck.   
"I'm so, so sorry!" I apologize holding my hands out.  
"It's alright, no harm, no foul" The guy said, pushing back some of his dark hair back with one hand holding a slushie in the other.

I got a good look at him. He seemed sort of lanky, but that was hard to tell with the trench coat he wore over his band shirt and ripped jeans.  
"What are looking for?" The guy asks.  
"Ah, nothing." I respond with a shrug, opening up the freezer door and grabbing a blue raspberry lemonade. "Just never seen you before."  
"Well that would make sense." He laughed. "I just moved here earlier today."   
"Welcome to Sherwood Ohio" I said to him before buying my drink and leaving the store.

****

Multiple days passed and my first official week of a Heather was up, and it's onto week four. Today I was hanging with Betty in the library, which was rare since Chandler or Duke would drag me away to forge essays' or nurse passes.

"Sorry I ditched you these pass couple of days" I mutter, tapping my pencil against the table.  
"It's really fine." Betty reminds me for the tenth time. "Your popular. I get it. Hey maybe we can do a movie night? Or even a game night? I'll make the snacks"  
"Yeah I would like-"   
"Veronica!" McNamara says entering the library. "Heather wants to see you. Now."  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Just come with me!" McNamara grabs my hand and drags meome tthe cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up if Ohio said 'soda', 'pop', or just straight up 'coke' so I could get part of the gas-station scene right.


	3. Mr. No Name Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Heathers Day
> 
> Also warning: One use of a homophobic slur and minor fat-shamming.

"Veronica! There you are! So can you do me a favor?" Chandler asks in an unsettling happy tone of voice.  
"Sure Heather what is it?" I ask her, already pulling out my notebook and a pen.  
"Heather, bend over!" As if on cue, Duke bent over as she looked ready to sucker punch a fool.  
"Heather.... that's unnecessary, I can just-" Chandler grabbed my notebook and puts it on Duke's back.

I sighed and walked over to her, pen in hand. I uncapped it and got prepared to write, I glanced at Chandler who was checking out her stunning manicure.  
"Wha.....what do I write?" I ask her.   
"Can you fake the handwriting of a certain Ram Sweeney?" Chandler's red lips pulled into a smirk.  
"Sure...?" I looked over to McNamara, she had a pout which changed when Chandler so much as looked her way.  
" 'My dearest, Martha I remember all the sweet times the two of us had at elementary school. I would LOVE to hang out with you again. Think we can head to the party after school so we could talk? Love Ram' " when I finished writing, Chandler's smirk was almost.... devilish. "Veronica, make sure to add an 'xoxo' to the signature."  
"I think a heart might do..." I heard McNamara mutter.  
"Brilliant! Add that Veronica!" Chandler and Duke both laugh at that as I write it down.  
"Heather, what is this all about?" I ask, crossing my arms. "Why do you want me to write a fake note to Martha?"

  
"Rumor is that she and Ram were close in kindergarten!" Duke sneered.   
"EVERYONE got along in kindergarten!" I laugh. "It's fucking kindergarten, not a war zone"   
"Well... not everybody kissed on the playground." McNamara says.  
"And this'll be funny!" Chandler giggles, ripping the note out of my hands and then folding it up. "Oh Kurt and Ram!!" She adds in a singing-like tone.  
"What?!" I ask, trying to get the damn thing back.  
"Yeah. What is it?" Shit, this is bad.

"Ram, can you hand this to Martha Dumptruck please" Chandler made sure to bat her eyelashes at him.  
"Uh- Sure!" Ram took it without a thought, if someone like him could think.  
"What is it though?" Kurt asks, taking the note and almost unfolds it.  
"NO!" Chandler shouts, grabbing his hand. "Martha's Aunt Flo's in town and it's **really** heavy so...I'm giving her some advice."

Kurt and Ram looked at each other in disgust, uttering 'ew' out in unison before they run off in the direction of Martha.  
"Guys, what the hell!" I exclaim, throwing my notebook down. "Why are you picking on the poor girl!"   
"I mean just look at her!" Duke grabs my face and forces me to look at Martha as she unfolds the note. "She's a fat tub of lard who doesn't even bother with her appearance! Seriously, would dieting kill her"

I pulled away from Duke's grasp. "This isn't funny. What if she finds out? Huh? What then?"  
"It'll be funny Ronnie!" Chandler sneers. "It'll at least give her shower head nozzle masturbation material for what? A week?" She and the other Heathers laugh.  
"What if I did that to YOU?!" I shout, quickly covering my mouth.  
"Why are you being such a bitch?!" Chandler comments, making her way to me as McNamara tried to hold her back, Chandler raised her hand, ready to pimp slap me and I naturally flinch. I then felt her cold palm rest on my cheek, so I opened one eye.

"You know Veronica? I'm feeling super nice today" She says, a devilish smile on her face. "Just **PLAY** nice tonight at the party. 'Kay?"  
I nod with hesitation and Chandler lets go of me.

  


****

I slammed my head against the table. I didn't want to do that at all! Why the hell did I even comply in this. I just want to crawl into a hole, curl up in the fetal position, and just die already. I felt myself jerk to the side as someone slam into me, followed by shouting.  
"What the....Ram?" I shout then spotting Ram stagger onto his feet. I stood up and peered over Ram's shoulder, wait...Is that the trench-coat kid?

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" Ram screamed. "Kurt! Grab him!"

The nameless trench coat kid smirks to himself as Kurt grabbed his arm, so in response, Trench-coat kid violently elbows Kurt in the ribs and throws his head back to headbutt him.  
"Ugh, my fuckin' nose" Kurt mutters.

The other students in the cafeteria crowded the scene as Trench-coat kid grabs the collar of Kurt's shirt and began repetitively punching him. I couldn't see much apart from the backs of people's heads, so I pushed through the crowd, hearing the shouts of 'fight' and 'oooohhhh'. When I was able to finally get through the tough crowd Kurt was on the ground, covering his groin, and Ram's face was bruised and bloody. Trench-coat kid dropped Ram and swiftly began kicking him in the ribs and I felt as if my heart stopped. I'm never a huge fan of watching boys beat the shit out of each other, but, maybe because it's someone beating down those two, especially after Martha got the note felt... amazing. I stood still breathless, I only snapped to my senses when a teacher shouted. Trench-coat kid stopped everything he was doing, and then started to run through the crowd, and I swore when he ran by me, he....smiled.

****

"Did you guys see that fight today?" I asked the Heathers, glancing slightly at the video call as I dug through my closet, pulling out a black sweater dress and a black crop top with a light blue skirt hanging with it. I turned around and asked "Left or right?"  
"Right, obviously!" Duke shouted.   
"God Veronica, how do you even dress yourself in the morning??" Chandler asks. "And I didn't see it"  
"I saw parts of it" McNamara spoke up. "I wonder who he is though. The one in the trench-coat."  
"No clue" Duke scoffs. "But he's probably some creep or psycho"  
"What if he isn't? Not everyone in a coat like that is-"  
"Okay you School Shooter Fucker!" Chandler groans. 

I let out a sigh, as McNamara's phone buzzed and she quickly left the call. As I talked to the two remaining Heathers as I practiced my smokey eye until I heard my Mom shouting for me to come down for dinner.   
"I have to go now. Goodbye!" I waved and ended the call.

I skipped down to the kitchen, sliding into my seat as Mom set down the pot of spaghetti on top of the hot pad.  
"I made your favorite, spaghetti with oregano!! Veronica! That's a very bold make-up look!" She pointed out.  
"Thanks, is it too much?" I asked.   
"Not at all. What's going on tonight." She questioned as I made my plate and the oven's timer went off. "Dear can you get the garlic bread?"  
"Why do I even read these mystery novels?" Dad asks softly, setting his book down.   
"Because you're an idiot!" I joked as Dad went to the kitchen, earning a laugh from Mom. "Anyways, the Heathers and I have a party to attend"  
"Party?" Dad asks. "Are you sure about them? I mean, you hardly want to hang out with us. What about Betty?" 

"I still hang out with her, just slightly..." I stuffed my mouth with a forkful of spaghetti.  
Dad sighs as he sets down the pan. "Are you guys planning on driving home?"   
"No, I'll call an Uber if we drink too much!"I say after finishing what's in my mouth.

****

"CORN NUTS VERONICA!" Chandler yells, pulling out an e-cigarette from her purse.  
"Plain or-" I ask, before entering.  
"BQ!!"I hear as I hold the door open for the person leaving.


End file.
